With the improvement of life quality, more and more people begin to focus on their health. In various detections, the urine can reflect multiple body parameters, and urine detection is noninvasive and convenient, hence, urine detection is most widely used. Conventional urine detection generally includes detections of glucose (GLU), bilirubin (BIL), urobilinogen (URO), ketone body (KET), leucocyte (LEC), nitrite (NIT), proteid (PRO), power of hydrogen (pH), occult blood (BLD) and specific gravity (SG) and so on.
At present, the conventional clinic urine detection device includes a dry chemical analyzer and a urine sediment analyzer. The dry chemical analyzer is controlled by a microcomputer, and mainly uses a sphere integrator to receive dual wavelength reflected light for measuring color change of a reagent strip that has reacted with the urine so as to analyze the urine components. The urine sediment analyzer uses the computer to analyze the stained urine for measuring its components. However, the current clinic urine analyzer requires the user to possess certain medical knowledge, thus it is not convenient for use.